


Agent Coulson: Dragon

by Imbecamiel



Series: Avenger!Dragons [10]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Because everything's better with dragons!, Because... magic, Coulson!dragon, Coulson's awesome like that, Fanart, Gen, Other, The briefcase is a weapon too, Turn ALL the things into dragons!, Work Safe, agent coulson - Freeform, and he could kill you with those cards, digitally colored, dragon!AU, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecamiel/pseuds/Imbecamiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why yes, he can still use the Destroyer weapon as a dragon - and no, you really don't want to try taking those Captain America cards away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Coulson: Dragon

Heheh, he wasn't the most difficult one to draw from a technical standpoint (aside from that insane gun *dies*), but it was definitely one of the hardest to plan. It was much trickier to figure out a way to make him distinctively recognizable without the superhero suit. I think I found some kind of balance in the end, though? 

 

 

(Full version's at my DA, [here](http://imbecamiel.deviantart.com/art/Agent-Coulson-Dragon-330538937).)


End file.
